


Открытка

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Через семь лет после смерти Руссо Карен замечает знакомого около своего дома.





	Открытка

Карен еще издалека узнает затылок. Фрэнк Касл сидит на лавке в сквере напротив ее дома. Лицом к двери. Что-то держит в руках. Удивительно, но в груди ничего не шевелится. Сколько прошло лет? Семь с половиной вроде бы. Да, именно столько. Карен быстро считает в уме. Нет, не с их последней встречи, — усмехается она про себя, — со смерти Руссо. Это же было Фрэнку важнее.  
  
— Привет, — окликает она, остановившись у него за спиной. В нескольких шагах. И кутается в безразмерное пальто.  
  
— Привет, — медленно поворачивается Касл, отставляя стаканчик кофе. У него заметно поседели виски, загорела шея, и вообще он как-то осунулся. — Я думал, ты на Ближнем Востоке.  
  
— Вернулась три месяца назад, — хмыкает Карен и присматривается к нему. — Искал?  
  
— Да, — он поднимается и подходит, все такими же тяжелыми и уверенными шагами. — Там и искал. Разминулись. Зачем ты туда поехала?  
  
— Тебя забыла спросить, — Карен прикусывает язык, понимая, что огрызается. А что он думал? — Я же… на телевидение ушла. А там предложили. В редакции только я без семьи.  
  
— Слышал, больше — нет, — ровно и бесцветно произносит Касл, уставившись своими черными глазами.  
  
— Хороший парень, — она выдерживает взгляд, даже выдавливает улыбку. — Там я с ним и познакомилась. Он тоже от безответной любви убежал.  
  
— Любви? — поднимает брови Касл. Теперь еще заметнее совсем глубокие морщины и седина в щетине.  
  
Карен молчит. Что сказать? Да, спустя столько лет она может сказать точно: тогда она Фрэнка любила. А теперь, стоя с бумажным пакетом из «Вхоул фудс», этаким барьером, что ли, между ними, забитым авокадо, соевым молоком, сельдереем и уже готовым кус-кусом, она не чувствует ровным счетом ничего. Только усталость. Прежде всего от того, что, наверное, семь лет назад все было понятно, по крайней мере, ей. Вроде бы и Фрэнку. Просто у него оказались тогда другие планы, в которых для Карен не было места. Как его не появилось и после сделки с нацбезом. А он даже не зашел попрощаться. И сейчас удивленно бегал цепким взглядом по ее лицу, явно не находя эмоций, на которые рассчитывал.  
  
— Я искал тебя там, после бомбардировки, думал, ты под завалами, — хрипит он, не сводя взгляда.  
  
— Нет, — улыбается Карен и убирает волосы за ухо, — мы с мужем тогда на неделю уехали в Стамбул, раз рядом оказались. Если бы ты хотел, мог бы легко найти эту информацию. И про то, что мы счастливы, — не получается не повысить голос. — Или ты думал, что я тебя буду все это время ждать, даже не зная, куда ты свалил?  
  
В черных глазах невозможно прочитать ровным счетом ничего. Хотя обычно Фрэнк эмоции сдерживать не умел. Все читалось на лице, во взгляде, в движениях. Сейчас он в каком-то ступоре. Мотнув головой, Фрэнк сует руку в карман и достает мятую пачку турецких сигарет, без слов давая понять, что про Стамбул он в итоге узнал. Хмыкает и сует обратно.  
  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты была счастлива, просто жила без меня, потому что от меня — ничего хорошего.  
  
— Поэтому сейчас ты стоишь около моего дома? Ты же узнал и про мужа, и про то, что меня там не было, что я выжила. Зачем ты пришел? Что-то случилось? Тебе нужна помощь?  
  
— Скучал, — на полном серьезе выдыхает Касл, и Карен не может сдержать смех. Она даже опускает пакет с едой на землю.  
  
Это звучит настолько нелепо, наивно и по-фрэнковски! В уголке глаз начинает щипать от потекшей туши, и Карен, глубоко дыша и стараясь успокоиться, пытается проморгаться, смахнуть пальцами слезинки с ресниц.  
  
— Мог бы открытку прислать, — скалится она. — Учитывая, что у меня как журналиста много контактов, много источников. Так что я всякий раз знала, когда ты в городе.  
  
И поэтому уехала на войну. Просто понять, что там такого, что делает из людей — Фрэнка Касла. Она видела разное, разных. И Билли Руссо тогда, в их единственную встречу, казался более нормальным, чем Фрэнк. Более нормальным ветераном. Конечно, Карен про это много думала, но, похоже, что-то сломало его задолго до смерти семьи. Да, она, да и муж, намного более опытный военкор, видели много таких, как Касл. Тех, от кого не осталось ничего, кроме войны. Какая бы семья его ни ждала дома. «Каратель» появился еще в Афганистане. В отличие от того же Руссо. Тот, как сейчас понимает Карен, просто пытался зарабатывать на том, что умеет лучше всего.  
  
— Я не искала, я просто знала, что ты снова в городе и ты снова не находишь времени сказать «привет».  
  
— Не хотел создавать проблем, — отрезает Фрэнк. Боже, как же он постарел! И какой же он до сих пор прямолинейно-наивный!  
  
— Мне кажется, было понятно, что я совсем не против этих проблем.  
  
Карен снова берет в руки пакет. Так она чувствует себя увереннее. Между ней и Каслом, кроме всех этих лет, есть пресловутый пакет с авокадо и сельдереем. Ей так комфортнее. Проще. Она несет покупки, чтобы приготовить ужин мужу, возвращающемуся сегодня с Ближнего Востока. Он уже написал о пересадке в относительно мирной стране, откуда есть ежедневные рейсы до Нью-Йорка. Еще немного, с пересечениями границ и — наверное, не такси, потому что туннель стоит напрочь — метро, и он дома через часа полтора. Карен захватила четыре маленьких баночки его любимого пива.  
  
Касл неопределенно качает головой и снова лезет в карман. Он смотрит в глаза Карен, засовывая сигарету себе в рот. Она интуитивно делает шаг назад и выставляет вперед ладонь.  
  
— Фрэнк, прости, но не кури около меня, — она делает еще шаг назад, смотря прямо в лицо. — Я жду ребенка.  
  
Черные глаза округляются, сигарета, так и незажженная, выпадает из губ, и он, словно на автомате, отступает назад. Карен начинает волноваться, что он сейчас дойдет спиной до дороги, но оттуда уже сигналят машины. Касл — и Карен вдруг осознает, что это не «Фрэнк», а «Касл», — залезает в такси, и то резко рвет с места.  
  
Карен поднимает сигарету аккуратно. Гриффин обожает турецкие сигареты. Можно же просто пересыпать табак в самокрутку, вроде тех, что они курили там, на войне. Пиликает телефон: он сел, скоро будет. Карен ему уже дома скажет, что показало УЗИ.


End file.
